Chips coming from a group of machine tools or machining complexes are typically conveyed through a common network of conduits to a processing station and, after the cutting oil has been recovered, they are discharged into containers. Such network of conduits is fed by the chip hoppers of several machine tools or machining complexes and may extend in three dimensions comprising both straight sections and 45.degree., 90.degree. or 180.degree. curved sections. The chips are transported inside the conduits by means of plates mounted at regular intervals on the links of an endless chain. The chain is driven by a pulley, advantageously designed for the chain and the plates, which is operatively connected to a variable-speed driven gear.
In prior embodiments, the moving plates are circularly shaped, have a diameter substantially the same as the inside diameter of the conduit, and are offset relative to the supporting drive chain which passes through a lower half of the plate. Such conveyors have a high dead weight attributable to the large diameter of the plates, are difficult to start when empty and even more difficult to start under load. Under loaded start-up, the chain is subjected to considerable tensile forces and to high torsional forces when plates pass through the curved sections. Furthermore, the relatively heavy circularly shaped plates have a large surface contact with the conduit. This results in substantial frictional forces which cause rapid wear of the components in contact.
These adverse factors give rise to frequent jamming of the conveyor system regularly causing failure or fracture of one or more of the system components. These two types of recurring breakdowns, jamming and damage to system components, mean that the performance of such installations is only moderate.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems set forth above. It is desirable to increase the performance of such conveyor systems by minimizing, and indeed even eliminating, their breakdown as a result of jamming or component failure. It is also desirable to reduce the tensile and torsional forces to which the chain is subjected by reducing the dead weight of the plates, the amount of surface contact between the plates and the conduit, and optimizing the location and manner of the plate attachment to the respective supporting link.